Episodio VI
Episodio VI es el sexto episodio de la serie Glee:Un trofeo más (Newbies) Mientras tanto Elvira-(Veía a las parejas del restaurante besándose, tomándose fotos y riendo) Ay Dios (Gira sus ojos) Isaac-Hola Elvira ñ.ñ Elvira-No entiendo, faltan poco días para San Valentín, este no es el día para ser empalagosos en un lugar público Isaac-Oh, pensaba que te daba igual -.-…necesito que me ayudes en algo Elvira-(Lo mira) Somos amigos, que se te ofrece? Isaac-Bueno…cómo sabes Alistair volverá mañana con el resto de los chicos y planeo darle una sorpresa cuando regrese…tú sabes sobre cocina no? Ayúdame -.- Elvira-Ok (Salen) ……………………… En el apartamento Isaac y Elvira-(Leyendo la receta) Elvira-Deje la pasta hirviendo en agua caliente Isaac-Vale, puedo con eso, luego agregar bla bla bla…(Hablaba) Es demasiado fácil :D Elvira-No te confies, tenemos que cortar todo esto Isaac-Vale, puedo hacer eso Los 2- ñ.ñ (Cortaban) Elvira podía ser malvada, y aunque Isaac ya no lo fuera lograban entenderse muy bien, por eso se volvieron amigos. Eran como almas gemelas. Elvira-Y…cómo vas con Alistair? Isaac-Eemm (Pensativo)…En realidad vamos muy bien, puedes creerlo? Es un chico genial Elvira-Sí, sí lo creo, de toda esa pandilla de extraños él es el más normal Isaac- .-. …(Tiene razón .-.)…Bueno Elvira, pero porqué tu no puedes conseguir novio ñ.ñ? Elvira-Todos en esta ciudad son idiotas Isaac-Pero Tristán… Elvira-Tiene a su noviecita Madison Isaac- Ok -.-… Unos minutos después (Meten la pasta al horno) Elvira-Ahí debe calentarse un buen tiempo (Se mira) Isaac-No lo entiendo…creo que detrás de toda esa maldad eres una chica sorprendete, deberías…tener novio, creo que sí Elvira-Eres la primera persona que me dice eso…no ha todos termino agradándoles Isaac-(Sonríe un poco) Elvira-…En serio, la pasta tarda demasiado tiempo en hornearse, que quieres hacer mientras? Isaac-No lo sé…la verdad no sé Silencio…. (Se besan) ……………………………. En en parque Skylart-No entiendo, ella siempre es puntual Shannon-Estás seguro de que quieres esto? Skylart-No he estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida Madison-Perdón por la espera, los taxis no llegaban, querías verme? Skylart-Oh sí, que te parece si damos una caminata por el paruqe? Madison-Creo que eso me encantaría (Sonríe) Shannon-Diviertanse ustedes 2 (Se va) (Caminan) Madison-Este lugar es demasiado hermoso, me alegra estar aquí contigo Skylart-Todo un placer (La besa) Y…Madison, puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta? Madison-Sí, sabes que puedes Skylart-Podrías…sentarte? Madison-Ok (Se sienta) Skylart-(Respira) Eres la chica con la que siempre soñé…y me siento tan afortunado de tenerte a ti conmigo, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida…Madison McCarthy (Se arrodilla) Madison-Ay Dios Skylart-…Te casarías conmigo? Madison-Tristán…esto es una broma? Porque… Skylart-No, esto es real, Madison (Toma su mano) Te amo, nuestro amor es algo especial, es algo fuertey nadie puede meterse con él Madison-…Sí Skylart-…Sí? Madison-Sí, si, si quiero (Sonríe) Skylart-(Le pone el anillo)…Soy la persona más afortunada de tenerte Madison-Te amo (Se besan) …………………… Mientras tanto Andreas-Es fácil, sólo deseale buenos días y preguntale qué es lo que desea para ordenar, es muy sencillo X-No creo poder hacerlo, apenas puedo acercarme a una persona sin que llame a la policía Adam-(Adam Lambert) Sabes qué? Déjalo así, se ve un poco nervioso Andreas-Por favor Adam, él es así desde que tengo memoria Sam-Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya llegué ñ.ñ Adam-Eso está muy bien Silencio… Sam y Adam-Largate Andreas-Diviertanse los 2, saben a que me refiero 7uu7 Adam-En público no, por favor Andreas Andreas-Vale, me voy (Se va) (Se miran) Sam-Lo diré, qué haces aquí? Adam-Quería verte, es mucho pedir? Sam-Lo és cuando nadie sabe lo nuestro Adam-(Susurra) No lo saben (Ríen) Sam-Ahora mismo tengo una gran tentación de besarte (Miran a la gente pasar y hablar) Adam-Será mejor en otro lugar (Se van) …………………………… Astrid-(En su casillero) Joey-(Le susurra al oído) Hola Astrid-(Ríe) Joey-(Le muestra una cajita) Astrid-Joey…muero por saber lo que és Joey-Ya te gusta, sea lo que sea, yo lo sé (Ríen) Joey-(Abre la caja y muestra un anillo) Astrid-Oh…Joey Joey-Lo sé, ya lo sé…(Toma su mano) Quiero casarme contigo, algún día, esto, es un símbolo de que estamos conectados y que lo nuestro es algo que nadie puede cambiar Astrid-Joey…esto es demasiado tierno (Se besan) ………………………. En el apartamento Alistair-Hola?(Abre la puerta) Oh, Dios, tú hiciste todo esto? Isaac-Lo que sea por ti, qué te parece?(Sonríe) Alistair-Me encanta, no creo que lo hayas hecho solo (Se sientan en el sillón) Isaac-No lo crees? (Ríe) (Se besan) Isaac-Mmh, te extrañé demasiado Alistair-Yo también te extrañé…(Sonríe un poco) Isaac-Es lindo tenerte de regreso (Se levanta) Bien, no es todo, prepararé la cena, es lo que más te gusta, y qué tal si después me compañas a la cama? Alistair-Mmh, disfrutemos la cena primero (Ríe) Isaac-Vale…espera aquí (Va a la cocina) (Narrando) Se habrá dado cuenta? Alistair-(Admirando la decoración) Isaac-(Narrando) No, no lo creo…oh joder Isaac, qué hiciste? Eres un idiota, él es lo mejor que te ha pasado desde que llegaste a esta ciudad y mira lo que haces, 1 año y seis meses, ya era demasiado bueno para ser cierto (Suspira) No puedo creer que hiciera esto, él no puede enterarse…por ahora …………………. Mientras tanto (Música) Thomas-Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Didier y Thomas-Can you feel, can you feel my heart? (Música) (Didier-Can you feel my heart) Didier-Can you help the hopeless? Well, I'm begging on my knees Can you save my busted soul? Will you wait for me? Thomas-I'm sorry brothers, so sorry lover Forgive me father, I love you mother Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel my heart? Can you feel my heart? (Didier-Can you feel my heart x2) (Música) Thomas-I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone I long for that feeling to not feel at all (Voz ronca) The higher I get, the lower I'll sink Didier-(Lo mira raro) Thomas-I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim (Voz ronca) I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone I long for that feeling to not feel at all The higher I get (Desafina) the lower I'll sink I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone (Desafina) I long for that feeling to not feel at all Los 2-(Se miran) Thomas-(Asustado) The higher I get, the lower I'll sink I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim (Can you feel my heart) (Música) Didier-Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel, can you feel my heart? Minutos después de que todos se fueran Didier-Hey Thomas…estás bien? Thomas-No lo sé, esto nunca me había pasado, no ahora por favor Didier-No te preocupes demasiado, sólo deja descansar tu garganta por hoy y verás que estará bien Thomas-…Crees que sea algo pasajero? Didier-Tienes una voz genial y no puedes perderla, iréms a la nacional y te recuperarás, me crees? Thomas-…Tengo alternativa? Didier-Tienes que confiar en mí Thomas-…Esta bien Didier-(Sonríe un poco) Te veré después de clases (Le besa la frente y se va) Thomas-(Narrando) Mi voz…ay Dios, qué me pasa?,(Comienza a caminar) No puedo ir a las nacionales así, lo arruinaría todo, es mi última oportunidad para darle a este club la victoria que tanto hemos anhelado Didier-(Narrando) Thomas, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ya te dije que dejes descansar tu voz el resto del día y mañana volverá a la normalidad Thomas-Didier, porqué te metes en la narración? Didier-Quiero lo mejor para ti Thomas-Didier, puedes ser más discreto? Didier-No sospechan nada, tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz Thomas-Pero no ahora, sabes qué? Ya no quiero narrar, adiós, se acabo la narración (Se va) Didier-Uy…esta en sus días, tiene sentido Thomas-Te oí!!! ………………………….. Mientras tanto (Mensaje) Mason-(Lo lee) “Necesitamos vernos, Central Park, ahora” Mason-……….. ………………………… Mason-(Narrando)(Busca a la persona entre la multitud dando pasos hacia atrás) Quién habrá sido?...La sigla de remitente era una B, así que sólo hay una respuesta…no puede ser, a caso es… (Choca con alguien por atrás) Mason y X-Aaahhh!!!!!! (Se miran) Mason-…Sabía que eras tú, era lógico Bree-No, no lo era Mason-Te vas de una noche a otra y 2 años después vuelves, tiene sentido Bree-Pudo ser alguien más Mason-No, tiene sentido, eras tú…(Ríe) Bree-Te extrañé demasiado (Se abrazan) Mason-Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no volverías Bree-Los angeles es un desastre, me arrepentí de ir a ese lugar, así que decidí volver a estudiar y fuí a Yale, para mi sorpresa entré a mi habitación y me dí cuenta que Jane era mi compañera de cuarto Mason-No es cierto (Ríe) Bree-(Ríe) Te juro, cuando nos vimos nos abrazamos y estábamos felices de tenernos una a la otra (Comienzan a caminar) Bueno, y ahora me he estado preocupando por ella que esté bien Mason-Eso genial Bree, pero aún no entiendo…qué haces aquí? Ella vino contigo, dónde está? Necesito verla Bree-No tan rápido chico Mason- -.-´´ Bree-Ella ahora no quiere salir, teme a que uno de ustedes la vea y le pregunte como está? Mason-Qué tiene de malo? Porque no quiere que la veamos? Bree-…Hizo algo demasiado estúpido…bueno, hicimos, pero ella terminó pagándolo Mason-Es algo malo? Bree-Nos fuimos de fiesta con 2 sujetos Mason-Ajá Bree-Nos acostamos con ellos porque nos emborracharon a las 2 Mason-Ajá Bree-Yo estoy bien, por suerte Mason-Ajá Bree-Jane también esta bien Mason-Entonces cuál es el problema? Si dices que está bien entonces… Bree-(Lo interrumpe) Esta embarazada Mason-…Qué? Bree-…Por favor, no le digas a nadie que hablé contigo (Se va) ………………………… En Spothlight dinner Elvira-(Sentada en una mesa) Isaac-Ya llegué (Sentado) Perdón por la demora, anoche no dormí bien Elvira-Oh, sí que fuiste suertudo Isaac-…Quieres hablar de eso? En serio? Elvira-No, no me interesa si tuviste sexo con tu novio anoche o no Isaac-Puedes…bajar un poco la voz? Elvira-Me sorprende que sigas con él después de lo que pasó Isaac-No…no, no, no, no…Elvira, ahora no Elvira-Puedo decirle yo misma Isaac-No, Dios, por favor, no…no lo hagas, no puede saberlo aún, me hiciste venir hasta aquí sólo para hablar de eso? Elvira-…Este lugar ya no es para mí, quiero irme de aquí a experimentar cosas nuevas…quiero que vengas conmigo Isaac-Qué? Elvira-No tienes que decirle que te irás, sólo dile lo que hicimos y así automáticamente terminará contigo Isaac-…Si le digo la verdad…crees que no me perdonaría? Que terminaría conmigo? Elvira-No te das cuenta a caso? Spencer aún lo ama, y no dudo que Alistair también lo ame a él Isaac-Elvira, Alistair ahora está conmigo, ya pasó tiempo, y ya lo superó Elvira-Necesitas tiempo para pensar (Se levanta)…Crees que te miento? Un día miralos fijamente a los 2 y verás que tu novio aún siente algo por él (Se va) …………………………. En Times Square Madison-Bueno, hasta yo estoy sorprendida con esto…pero es oficial Roderick-Qué es oficial? Madison-El regreso de un viejo amigo Spencer-De quién hablas? (Música) Todos-…………. Joey-(Con su guitarra) Make a wish on our sorry little hearts Have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark I'm intoxicated by the lie In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust As you tell me we're nothing but trouble (Música) Madison-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite Los 2-Feels like war, war Feels like war, war Madison-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite Los 2-Feels like war, war Feels like war, war Madison-We go together or we don't go down at all Joey-We go together or we don't go down at all Madison-We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa Joey-Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call Wipe the dry clean-slate Joey y Madison-Quick sound the alarm No escape from the truth and the weight of it all I am caught in the web of a lie And the bitch of it all is that I'm running from The desire of the people to whom I belong At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong Cause you went to all of this trouble Madison-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite Los 2-Feels like war, war Feels like war, war Madison-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite Los 2-Feels like war, war Feels like war, war Madison-We go together or we don't go down at all Joey-We go together or we don't go down at all Madison-We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa (Let's go!) (Música) Joey-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite It feels like war (it feels like war) Love feels like war (love feels like war) Madison-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite Los 2-Feels like war, war Feels like war, war Madison-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite Los 2-Love feels like war, war Feels like war, war (Madison-one more time!) Madison-We go together or we don't go down at all Joey-We go together or we don't go down at all Los 2-We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa Madison-Is this the end of us or just the means to start again? Los 2-(Se abrazan) Joey-… Alistair!!! :D (Corre) Alistair- .-. …Joey!! :D (Corre) Joey-Alis :D Alistair-Joey :D Joey-Alis :D Alistair-Joey :D Joey-Alis!! Alistair-…Joey? ._. Joey-Alis!! Maldito ven acá (Lo persigue) Alistair-Joey qué te sucede? Joey-No saber nada de ti en mucho tiempo, cómo esperas que me sienta?! Quiero matarte! Mason, Madison y Spencer-(Corren tras ellos los 5 hacen un abarzo grupal) Madison-Sí!!!...Los 6 juntos cómo en los viejos tiempos Joey-(Ríe)…Sí, cómo en los viejos tiempos (Sonríe) Alistair-(Ríe) Eres un hipócrita, tú fuiste quien desapareció Todos-(Ríen) Joey-Oh, vaya (Ríe) Madison-(Lo abraza) Oh Joey, nos hacías falta, te extrañé demasiado Joey-Oh Madison, yo también los extrañé, Harvard no es igual sin ustedes Jack, Zack y Rian-Joey!!!!!! (Corren hacia él) Jack-Ya, estoy impaciente, quienes son tus amigos? Zack-Sí, quienes son? Rian-Son talentosos? Jack-Sí lo son podemos integrarlos a “The Facts” con nosotros :D Zack-Estoy tan ansioso por conocerlos :D Rian-Quienes? Quienes son? :D Joey-Chicos, conozcan a Alistair, Madison, Mason y Spencer ñ.ñ Los 4-Hola ñ.ñ Silencio… Joey-Diganse hola :D/ Silencio… Joey-Saludense :D Silencio… Joey-Chicos…están bien? ._. Jack-Retiro lo dicho Zack-Es un mundo muy pequeño Rian-Mil veces no Spencer-Vaya, que amigos tan educados tienes eh? Joey-Qué pasa con ustedes 3? Jack-Esto no está pasando Zack-Ellos son los chicos que nos ganaron en ese tal concurso! Los 4-Qué?! Joey-Ya se conocían? ._. Alistair-No lo sé, tengo que recordar ._. Jack-“The Facts”! Nos recuerdan?! Silencio… Mason-Aahh, ok, ya los recordé ñ.ñ Jack-Tú los conocías? Joey-Sí, eran mis amigos ñ.ñ Jack-Tú eres mejor que esos sujetos, juntate con gente que tiene talento de verdad Alistair-Ah sí…entonces con quienes debería de juntarse? Jack, Zack y Rian-Nosotros ñ.ñ Spencer-En serio? Zack-Noto un poco de sarcasmo ¬¬ Joey-Chicos, no comenzarán a discutir, no con mi presencia, no con su amigo presente, verdad? \ñ.ñ/ Jack-No quieras arreglarlo Williams, no servirá de nada Mason-Hay mucha gente resentida en este mundo Rian-Oye, no somos resentidos! Joey-Por favor, dejen de discutir! >.< Jack-Nos vamos de aquí…al menos yo me iré (Se va) Zack-Más vale sólo que mal acompañado (Se va) Rian-Yo me alejaré de ellos, pueden tener una enfermedad contagiosa (Se va) Los 5-… .-. Madison-Bueno, y qué dice Harvard ñ.ñ? Joey-Todo normal, pero lo mejor es que en ese lugar soy considerado “popular” Alistair-Tú, popular? Con quién te acostaste? Joey-No fue necesario, todos me dicen que soy el chico más talentoso de ese lugar, me invitan a cada fiesta que organizan y siempre me piden que les cante una canción, ellos enloquecen al escucharme Madison-…Bueno, y quiero saber qué dice el amor? Joey-Es la mejor parte, ya tengo novia desde hace 1 año y 3 meses Spencer-Uh…y quién es la suertuda? Joey-Su nombre es Astrid, vino conmigo pero debe estar en otra parte de aquí, se las presentaré después Madison-Espero que sea amable tu chica, hace un tiempo conocimos a una chica llamada Astrid y era demasiado malvada, nunca me agradó Joey-Les aseguro que ella sí les va a agradar Mason y Madison-Siiii ………………………… Mientras tanto Adam-(Acorrala desesperadamente a Sam a la pared) Tienes que hacer, por favor, tú, Bill y Hayley tienen que hacerlo, Leila no deja de molestarme con que lo encuentre Sam-Wow, por un momento pensé que ibas a darme el beso más apasionado del mundo Adam-Eso será después, pero por favor, uno de esos 9 chicos debe tener talento Sam-Lindo, cómo crees que les afecte tenerle preferencia a uno de ellos solamente Adam-Sí, lo sé, y se lo dije incontablementes a Leila, pero dice que quiere escucharlos y así escogerá a uno de ellos para componer una canción para su película, es una oportunidad de oro para estos chicos Sam-Bueno, tal vez la canción gane un Grammy u otro premio importante, y así la banda se hará más conocida… Adam-No sólo un Grammy…Leila se la juega todas para llegar a los Oscar Sam-El chico que la componga y la cante podría ganar un Oscar….interesante Adam-De hecho…Leila está aquí en New York y quiere vernos ahora mismo, ya sabes cómo és, vamos (Se va) Sam-… Adam-(Regresa y lo besa) (Se separan) Sam-Así está mejor Adam-(Sonríe) …………………………….. En Central Park Bill, Hayley, Sam y Adam-(Llegan) Leila-Llegan tarde Bill-Por favor Leila, en serio eso importa? Leila-Creí que traerían a esos chicos Hayley-…Leila, ya lo hablamos, y pensamos que no es sano para estos chicos Leila-Porqué? Hayley-Sí escoges a uno de nueve, probablemente ocho personas terminarán con baja autoestima y resentimientos, así que terminarán odiándose, no es algo sano Leila-Crees que soy así? Dejen les explico…el individuo que trabaje en esa canción puede servir para dar a conocer a esa banda nueva, imaginen, todo Estados Unidos los conocerá, y sin mencionar…que el chico probablemente ganará un Oscar Adam-Tu película ni siquiera a salido, porqué crees que la nominarán? Leila-No lo ves?...Soy Leila Stone, ellos me aman Bill, Sam, Hayley y Adam-(Se miran) …………………… Mientras tanto Mason-Hey! Shannon! (Corre) Shannon-Mason, qué pasa? (Caminan) Mason-No vas a creerme lo que te digo Shannon-Es algo malo? Mason-No se si deba clasificarlo como malo, se supone que no debería decirte Shannon-Si no deberías decirme supongo que es algo malo, qué pasa? Mason-Aún así quieres saber? Shannnon-Qué tan malo puede ser? Mason-Bree está de regreso Shannon-(Se detiene) Mason-Me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie pero…me encontré con ella y vino con Jane…pero que Jane no quiere que la veamos porque se avergüenza Shannon-…Porqué se avergonzaría? Mason-Está embarazada Shannon-…Qué? Mason-Deberíamos decírselos? Shannon-…Creo que deberíamos ir a verlas primero que nada, te dijo dónde vivía? Mason-Seguro? No es porqué estás desesperado por ver a Bree de nuevo? Shannon-Igual que tú estás desesperado por ver a Jane? Mason-Tiene sentido…vamos, Bree me dijo dónde estaban para que la buscara por si necesitaba algo (Caminan) ………………………… Más tarde Shannon-Aquí és? Mason-Según lo que me dijo…sí (Se miran) Mason-No tenemos que hacerlo, aún podemos regresar Shannon-Necesito verla…y no me mientas que tú quieres hacerlo Mason-Cómo es que eres tan inteligente? (Toca la puerta) Bree (Toca) Bree (Toca) Bree Jane-Hola? (Abre) Silencio… Jane-Qué hacen aquí? Bree-Quién es? (Se asoma)…. Shannon y Mason- .-. ……..